Divorced yet in love
by Mun kuro tenshi
Summary: What to expect when two divorced adults, each one with a kid, encounters? Especially if both of them have a difficult past? When Levy is threatened by the one she hate and fear the most, will Gajeel be able to help her? Rated T for slight dark themes in the late chapters like harrasement and physical abuse. Modern time. Gale story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **So I'll start with the basics: I don't owned Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is a god, English isn't my first language and long life to Gajevy!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Finally_ was the world currently in the mind of Gajeel Redfox after having finished his shitty workday. The second he walked past the door of theworkshophe worked for, shit didn't stopped failing on his head. First, they were out of good metal, so he couldn't work on his commands, leading to him failing back in his work. Second, his boss was angry at him for ''not doing his job''. Third, since he couldn't really work, his damn boss sent him to the front desk to help fucking clients who didn't know what they want or be pissed 'cause they didn't have what they want. And of course, the metal he commanded, for him to be able to work, never arrived.

In fact, shitty day.

Passing the front door of his house, he throw his car keys on the little table in his mudroom and heavily sat on the couch, exhausted. He looked at the clock on the opposite wall and read 3:07. _Damn, twenty-three minutes to kill before the brat come home._ The brat he was talking about was his eight years old son Rogue, who was currently in middle school.

As he turn the TV on and look for a good channel, the doorbell rang. Frustrated by his long journey and by the fact his peaceful time was cut short, he angrily stomped to the door.

As he was prepared to yell at whoever dared to derange him, he stop abruptly as he recognised the woman in front of him. Little but perfectly shape body, beautiful blue curl set behind a colorful bandana and big hazel eyes.

-Hey Gajeel! Sorry to disturb you, would you like me to come back another time? She said a little surprised by his outburst.

-Nah, 's okay shrimp, sorry for that, he respond while scratching the bridge of his nose, a little guilty for scaring the young woman for nothing. Ya can come in shrimp, I won't bite, promise, he added with his usual smirk.

Levy giggle and passed the door bouncing a little like always. He always wonder where she found all this happiness. As she caressed his cat Pantherlily, he walked in the kitchen to prepare her a cup of hot chocolate. It was their tradition; when she would come to his house, he would always make her hot chocolate, being her favorite beverage, and when he would go to her house, she would prepare him coffee, black like he love. Strolling out of the kitchen, he enter the living room and let himself fall on the couch beside her. She smiled brightly when he passed her her cup, the same smile causing his heart to miss a beat each time.

As she started strolling the channels on the TV, he lost himself in his though.

He still remember the day he met her.

It was soon after his break-up with his wife. That fucking bitch. He was with her for almost eight years. The two first years, she was alright. She was pregnant with their son during the second year. Even after the childbirth she was alright. Sadly, happiness can't last forever. She got fired from her dream job and started drinking and take drugs. It got worst as time passes, so much that he made sure Rogue was seeing her the less possible. He loved his little boy. But she hated him and he didn't know why. One night, when he was stuck at work, she arrived home drunk, alone in the house with Rogue. She chased the baby-sitter away and start to hit and kick Rogue. He arrived at midnight, only to find the bloody corpse of his half-conscious son.

Just thinking about it made his blood boiled.

When he saw that, he cradled his loved one in his arm and yelled at that fucking bitch, saying he was going to break up and stop paying everything for her. He remember at that point, she was scared and furious, so much that she menaced him with a knife. She yelled she was going to stab Rogue, and she did. Well, would have if he hadn't decide to take the hit in his stomach.

After that, everything was blurry.

He remember getting in the car and driving like a mad man to the police, where he barged in and yelled help for his son.

After that, everything went black.

When he woke up, he was at the hospital and both Rogue and a police officer where by his side. Once recovered, they went to Court to get a and the Bitch was sent in prison for ten years for child abuse and violent act. He move out of the rusty apartment soon after and found himself in a safer neighborhood.

At first, everyone was afraid of him because of his scary appearance and Rogue didn't have any friends because of his poker face. Little did he know one person was able to break his wall: Wendy Mcgarden. One day, Rogue invite her to play and she brought her mother with her.

Damn.

Levy Mcgarden was a small woman, with wild blue hair and big eyes. But the thing that impressed him the most is that she didn't seemed surprised, anxious or afraid in his presence. She looked past his scary demeanor and held her hand without hesitation to present herself. She looked like an angel for him.

Since she lived across their house and that their kids were seeing each other a lot they gradually became close friends. So close that he felt he could tell her everything about his past, and he did. So close that even Rogue loved her, and that was something to say. So close he gradually fell in love with.

He was throw back into reality when he heard the door open. Both adults turn their head to see two young kids happily chatting together, until they meet the eyes of their parents.

-Mommy! The young girl shout.

She had long blue hair darker then Levy put into two high ponytails, but she shared with her mother the same hazel eyes, beautiful smile, kindness and height below the average.

-Hey darling, answer levy while getting up to hug her daughter.

During their sweet moments, Gajeel also stood up to greet his son.

-Hey brat, good day? He asked with his usual smirk.

-Not bad old man, he responded.

The young boy had neck length black hair, part of it was hiding his left eye who was crossed by a scar left by his biological mother, and piercing red eyes. In fact, he was a younger replica of his father, except his always calm attitude.

-Hey, I ain't old, you stupid brat!

The boy in question only respond with a grimace and run off to his room without another word, pulling Wendy behind him.

Gajeel muttered under his breath about not being old while Levy only giggle.

-Tch, stop laughing shrimp and return to your hot chocolate.

She smiled, amused by his rude yet gentle nature, and executed herself, returning to sit on the couch with Gajeel trailing behind her.

-Hey Gajeel?

-Yeah?

He didn't like it. Not one bit. When she was talking softly and anxiously like this, furthermore hesitating before responding, it definitely wasn't good.

-What were you thinking about before the kids arrive? You weren't listening to me at all.

At hearing this, his mood darkened. He didn't want to tell her because he knew she was going to worry, and this was the last thing he wanted. AS he was about to dodge the question, two thin arms encircled themselves around his neck and pulled him into a gentle hug.

He suddenly stop breathing.

He hadn't see that coming. As he was about to return the gesture, she interrupted him.

-You were thinking about _that_ right? The scowl on his face gave out enough to prove she was right. You don't have to tell me Gajeel it's okay. But I want you to know that Rogue is happy here, because of you. You have me, him and Wendy. You're not alone in this so don't be afraid to open up okay?

His only answer was to put her into a crushing hug, burying his nose in her soft hair, sniffing her sweet relaxing scent.

But something was off.

Like always, when bad memories and regrets would play in his mind, Levy would always be there and comfort him. But each time, he would see a hint of sorrow and fear in her eyes. She never opened up to him, like he did. He could never comfort her about whatever, unlike her. The day he told her everything, from the abandon by his parents to his ex-wife, he knew he owned. And he would wait for her to open up like he did. For her, he would wait forever.

So for now, his selfishness took over as he held his bluenette close to him.

 **Yeah! I finish the first chapter! Don't worry, there will be others as well, but I don't know when. Please be patient! Also, I made Gajeel really gentle in this story. He's a big teddy bear and a caring father!**

 **Please reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **I hope you didn't missed me too much! So, this story will have a little more action than the other at the end. I'm sorry, I planned to update it sooner but, even if I finished the chapter yesterday, I had so much things to do today that I only posted the chapter now. :S**

 **Please don't hate me and enjoy!**

When they finally parted away from each other, causing Gajeel to immediately miss her warmth, both kids were standing in front of them, the dark-hair one with a smug smile and the blue-hair one a little ashamed to break their moment.

Damn it. He didn't know how, put the little runt knew his love for the petite bluenette.

Little did he know, both of the kids knew his ''sentiment'' for his neighbor and plan to put them together.

Shit. They pass too much time with their teacher Mira.

-Pops, I was wondering if Wendy, and of course Miss Levy, could stay for dinner and watch with us the whole movie serie of Lord of the rings since tomorrow is week-end, said Rogue with a mischievous glint in the eyes.

Hm. Smart move, kid.

The grown man knew how much Levy and Wendy were fans of Tolkien, but since Levy is a bookworm to the core, she only read the books while Wendy was dying to see the cinematographic version.

-Sounds good for me, only if you're okay with eating sandwiches for supper. Didn't go to groceries for a while, he respond shrugging, while he was internally beaming at the chance of passing time with the little shrimp.

Levy chuckled at his antics before agreeing. The children, overflowed with joy, nearly screamed in happiness. Gajeel knew that even if their main goal was to buy time for him and Levy to be together, Rogue really had a big soft spot for Wendy. He cared for the little bluenette in a big brother way more than he would ever admit.

As the kid ran away to get stuff animals, pajamas and pillow, Gajeel got up to prepare the sandwiches with Levy following him to help. Even when he would say to her to stay there and relax, she would always refuse. Gihihi, stubborn little shrimp.

But he had to admit it was fun to have someone to help him. He would always tease her when she wasn't able to grab something on the upper shelves and she would help him cook, often showing him new recipes. Each time, he would think how much a good wife she would be. The one who left her was a real idiot.

Despise this, her wife-skills weren't the thing he likes the most. No, it was the fact that Rogue saw her as a mother. A loving and caring mother.

It started the day his brat had a fever, not too long after his first encounter with Levy. He didn't knew what to do, and while he was internally panicking, she appeared on his porch asking why Rogue wasn't at school today. After explaining the situation, a little ashamed by his incapacity, she kindly explain him what to do and even brought him some children medication. Unfortunately, Rogue didn't want to take it, so Levy came in his bedroom and she patiently explain him how everything work and eased his insecurities with patience and kindness. After the stubborn brat finally took his damn medication, she came back with her pipsqueak every day to be sure he was alright, often bringing toys and chicken soup. During all this time, Rogue slowly warm up to her, and now see her as a beloved mother figure.

...

''We'll see the whole serie without sleeping!'' ''We'll stay up to midnight!'' My ass. They were only at the second movie, the scene were Legolas, Araghorn and Gimli were meeting Gandalf the White in the forest for the first time, it was 10:30 and the two brats were already asleep on each other on a pillow on the floor. Even shorty seemed tired and ready to enter a deep sleep.

Pfff. Lazy.

Deciding the floor wasn't the most comfortable furniture in the house, he took the two eight years old and brought them in Rogue's bedroom, placed both of them on the doubled-bed and silently step out.

Slowly returning to the main room, his ears peek up a strange sound. Straining his ears and concentrating on the sound, he soon came to the conclusion that those seems to be painful sobs and muffled cries.

Levy.

Not wasting any time, he made a bee-line to the room she was in. Now standing in front of the couch, the view was heart-shattering.

His usually bubbly bookworm, an angel who spread happiness wherever she went, was curled into a ball on his couch, slowly rocking her body like she was trying to comfort herself. Tears flowed down her cheeks, soft sobs and cries escaped her plump pink lips. Her chest was going up and down faster than normal, proving her high heart rating and her breathing was coming out in ragged pants. Her hands covered her ears and she was mumbling things he couldn't make out, but sounded like pleas. Pantherlily, along with Frosh who ended up with them at some time of the evening, looked worried as they were mewling quite loudly, obviously trying to wake her up.

Gajeel was petrified. He never saw Levy in a distress state. She looked so vulnerable, afraid and, dared he say, weak.

Having enough of this horrible and morbid spectacle, he roughly shake her to wake her up. In one swift movements, she open her large watery eyes, an expression of fear and slight confusion painted on her face. Before he could do whatever, his precious shrimp jump in his arm, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and began crying, sobbing and shaking.

Knowing she needed time and comfort for now, he tightly embrace her and sit on the couch, positioning her on his lap, lightly massaging her back.

After what seemed hours, her breathing finally even out, her body was reduced to slight shivers and trace of dried tears taint her usually rosy cheeks. She looked so fragile right now, with her pale skin half-lid eyes, looking at the floor like it would gave her an answer to all her problems.

When she finally looked up to meet his eyes, she start slowly in a soft yet raspy voice:

-I know what you're thinking Gajeel. You want to know what my nightmare was about. You want to know why I'm freaking out- She let out a heavy sigh - I'm willing to tell you everything Gajeel, even if it's hurt, but just not tonight, please. Tomorrow morning I promised.

He merely grunted, nodding to express his acceptation, even if he was itching to know the burden weighing on her shoulder.

-Gajeel? I-I d-don't w-want to b-bother you, b-but would it b-b okay if I sleep b-beside you tonight? She askeds with a pleading voice, almost begging him with anxiety in her voice.

Damn, who is he to refuse this?

As his answer, he took a large comforter from the ground, gently lading the two of them on the couch, her between him and the backrest. He gently laid the warm blanket on their bodies and pulled the woman closer to his chest, completely enveloping her with his built body. He murmured a sweet ''Goodnight'' in her ear and listen to her breathing as she slowly fell into a –he hoped- dreamless sleep.

He quickly followed her into dreamland, with a lingering though in his mind:

 _I will protect her._

 **MOUHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! ^^**

 **Oh and I forgot to say Gajeel has 29 years old and Levy has 27.**

 **So I don't think I'll be able to updated soon 'cause I have a lot to do this week-end and next week too.**

 **Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Divorced yet in love

Chapter three

 **Hi there! Sorry for posting a new chapter this late, I just wasn't in the mood of writing.**

 **I advise you, this chapter is a little sad.**

Gajeel woke up to the scent of fresh-made coffee and hot chocolate. Not wanting to get up, he stretch his arm to wrap it around Levy and bring her closer, but he was only met with cool air and emptiness. Intrigued and slightly frustrated, he finally opened his eyes and groggily sat up.

Assuming that his not-so-secret crush was in the kitchen, he stood up and went to the said room, who was only behind the main room.

Arriving there, his pervert mind kicked in.

There she was, sitting on the counter with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. She was wearing a white camisole which hugged each curve of her beautiful body and blue cotton shorts that barely covered her mid-thighs. Her blue curl were a gorgeous mess on her head, furthermore they weren't tied with a bandana, so they framed her pretty perfectly and caress her sculpted shoulders.

 _Fuck_ , did she knows how sexy she was?

''Gajeel? Gajeel? Are you okay?'' he heard, bringing him back in the real world.

''Yeah sorry Shrimp, m'still sleepy" he answer while walking toward her and taking the cup of coffee she was presenting him, feeling his cheeks heating for getting caught at staring.

"It's okay Gajeel, anyway it's barely 7 a.m. so it's still early." She said. But then, she stared at him from up and down, and when she met his stare again, she blushed a bright red and turn away.

He smirked, remembering he was only clad in black cotton pants, no t-shirt 'cause he hate sleeping with it.

"Like what you see, Shorty?" he smirked, making her blushed even more.

"Oh shut up big oaf." She mumbled, but she still giggled, making him chuckled at her cuteness.

An awkward silence followed, neither of them willing to bring up the subject of last night.

Finally, he heard Levy take deep inspiration, probably wanting to calm herself. Daring to look at him in the eyes, he only saw her face full of sorrow and… shame?

Before he could voice his interrogations, Levy held her hand to silence him.

"I know that you probably have a lot of questions Gajeel, but please let me tell my story first, without interrupting me, okay? I never told anyone this, so it's hard, but I think it' better to share my story since you shared yours with me."

Gajeel only nod to express his consent, eager to finally know her past. She took one last inspiration and started her narration.

"Nine years ago, I married the man I loved and got pregnant with Wendy. Everything was perfect. I was an editor, he had a stable job he loved, we had a big house and no money problem. I was really happy.

"One year later, I gave birth to Wendy. I quit my job to be able to take good care of her and her dad was kind and playful with her. He was a loving father and a loving husband.

"Sadly, everything change 3 years later, more specifically when his best friend died in a car accident. He was swallowed in grief and pain, drowning it with alcohol and drugs. He then lost his well-paying job, fell in depression and developed anger issues. Money problems started to surface, I didn't had a job and he had a low-paying job somewhere I don't even know.

"A couple of months after he started to abuse me. I was more like a slave for him. He would hit me, throw me on the wall, burn me, deprive me of food and sexually abuse me. I did my best to protect Wendy. When he would be drunk, I would locked her in her bedroom to prevent him to hurt her, and her to see me getting beat up. His abuse last four years.

"Finally, last year, with the help of my best friend Lucy, Wendy and I escaped from this hell. Lucy lent me enough money to buy myself a house, sending Wendy to a good school (I home-schooled her during all this time) and taking care of both of us until I found a stable job. You know the rest."

Saying that Gajeel was stunned was an understatement. He was completely and utterly shocked. At the beginning of the story, she had a really great life and a good husband, so he though he died in an accident or something like that. But at the end, he was furious.

How could a man beat his own wife?

Furthermore, it was Levy! The good, harmless, beautiful and kind Levy! Anger curse through his body, as the man though about many ways of painfully and slowly killed the fucking douchebag who haunted his precious little woman.

"Gajeel… I would understand that you don't want to be near me anymore and that you're probably disgust by me, and-"he interrupted her useless rambling by embracing her form with his strong arms. He pulled her tightly against his chest and hide his face in the crook of her neck.

"Now you're going to fucking shut the hell up and listen to me. You're not disgusting, filthy or weak or whatever stupid things you can think of. You're strong, way too strong than a normal person, having be abuse for four years. And I could never turn my back on you. You're strong, caring, beautiful and a loving mother. Wendy could never have better."

He felt her nod against his shoulder and burst into tears. He let her get her sorrow and frustration out and gently rocked her to give her a much needed comfort.

He though her nightmare was probably about this dark time.

After one hour of comfort, she calm herself, hugged him gently and murmured in his ear a small "thank you", before looking at him and give him a small, true smile full of gratitude.

As she was about to jump down to the floor, she noticed suddenly the… _compromising_ position they were in.

By _compromising_ position, he meant that she was still sitting on the counter, the hem of her short riddled a little so it was only covering her panties and backside, him between her legs, caging her with his arms resting on the counter on the sides of her bodies, there chest and nose almost touching.

Full blush activated, she asked timidly "Hm, Gajeel? Could you please move out of the way please?"

He smirked and nuzzled her neck with his nose, answering playfully "And if I don't want to Shrimp? I'm really comfortable here…"

Damn, he didn't know she could blushed even brighter.

"But G-Gajeel, t-the k-kids will g-get up s-soon!" And as if on cue, he heard people hurtling down the stairs. Groaning, he removed himself from his position and stand back on the opposite side of the counter just as the brats enter the kitchen.

"Good morning mommy! Good morning Mr. Gajeel!… Hey mommy, do you have a fever? You're all red!" said the pipsqeak. The brat merely nod to express formalities and worries.

Said mommy squeak and cover her blazing cheeks with her hands, while Rogue smirked knowingly at his father.

"Gihihi, don't worry kid, that's not important. And I already said to call me Gajeel. I'm not that old."

Rogue snorted at the last statement and the kid excuse herself.

Shorty quickly hoped off the counter and hugged both kids as a good morning before starting the breakfast.

Feeling suddenly really happy and carefree, Gajeel cleared his throat to catch the attention of everyone.

"Hey kids, how 'bout we go to the water park today?"

Damn the reaction was loud. Both kids started to scream and jumped everywhere, and shorty was smilling softly and giggling.

"Thank you Gajeel" she said before pecking him on the cheek.

Blushing, she quickly returned to her task and he was frozen, the tips of his ears burning.

 _I really fell hard for her, haven't I?_ he tough with a soft smile.

 **Tada! So we finally learn the past of Levy. Poor thing. For the husband, he's an OC because I couldn't bring myself to change a FT character to being this bad.**

 **Last thing, I'm going to travel next week so I have no idea when I will uptade.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, long time no see, dear readers-who-I-love-very-much-and-who-will-never-hate-me-even-if-I-don't-uptade-really-fast! Honestly, I'm really sorry about that, I knew what I wanted to write for a very long time but each time I would sit in front of my laptop, no words would come out. Also, I've been busy with school and a novel story (in French because I'm really bad at writing in English) I'm currently writing. I'm barely 15, I can't do everything at the same time! So I hope you won't hate this chapter too much! (Last thing IMPORTANT: Thanks to all my reviewers, especially** _ **Wsyts (guest)**_ **and** _ **GirlplayzgamesMC**_ **who really gave me the will to continue. Thank you so much for your support.**

The day at the water park had been full of fun. The kids were screaming all the way, wanting to do everything at the same time, pulling him and Levy in every direction possible all the day.

Even if it was tiring, they all had fun and even Rogue was smiling at the end of the day, which was quite a rare sight to see.

They were now sprawled in the living room, the brats on the floor watching TV and Levy and him on the couch enjoying the homey and comfortable atmosphere. His eyes rapidly drift back from the TV to the women laying beside him, book in hand, of course.

She was now wearing a pale orange loose T-shirt, showing off her collarbone, and grey sweatpants. Her still wet hair were put up into a messy bun, drops of waters slightly wetting the upper part of her shirt.

Even in baggy clothes, she was the most gorgeous woman in his eyes.

As he continue looking appreciatively at her form, he heard a snicker followed by a soft giggle in the background.

Prying off his eyes from their current target, he half-heartily glared at the two not-so-innocent spectators.

"You know that you're not really subtle, old man?" his brat said mockingly, smirking.

"Shut-up brat" he growled back.

Just as said person was about to retort, Levy looked at her watch and suddenly gasped.

"Oh my god, it's late! We have to go back home Wendy!" she exclaimed loudly, feeling a little shameful for having lost track of time. As Wendy nod and bid her goodbye to Rogue, Gajeel lift himself off the couch and stretch his sore muscles before saying "Don't fret on it Shrimp, you know you can stay the amount of time you want".

After both girls gathered all their things, both boys followed them to the front door like the good hosts they were. Just as they were about to step out of the house, Gajeel wrapped his hand around Levy's arm and turned her around for her to face him. He didn't even know why he did that. It's like seeing her under the night sky, bathed in the moon light, looking like an angel, he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay by his side.

"Yes? Do you need something?" she ask innocently, gazing at him with those shimmering hazel eyes. His mouth seemed to move by itself as he said quickly "Hey Shorty, you don't have to accept or anything, but, hm, I would really like you to come back tomorrow night, maybe for supper? Ya could bring the pipsqueak, and everything…".

He could feel the tip of his ears burning, and he grow more and more uncomfortable as her silence continue on. At the moment he was sure she would decline his offer, her soft voice resonated in his head "Of course I'll come Gajeel, it would be a pleasure…". Surprised, he swiftly raised up his head, like he wanted to be sure she wasn't lying. In fact, he encounter a blushing Levy, smiling contently. At that, he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth to lift up as well, drawing a real smile on his studded face.

They stayed like this, gazing each other under the protection of the stars, for quite a while. Until of course a snarky comment broke the silence.

"Hey old man, are you planning to stare dumbly at Levy all night? If so, please close the door, we don't want any mosquitoes in the house, do we?" exclaimed the young boy.

The Shrimp squeaked loudly and then turned red quicker than he could imagine possible. After excusing herself for the night, she promptly took Wendy by the hand and run back to her house before he could even utter a word.

After shutting the door, he slowly turned around, a dark aura emanating from his body, to face the little boy who unsuccessfully tried to muffle his laughter.

He was _so_ dead.

As he finally burst into laughter, the barely responsible father started to chase him around the house. When he finally tackled him on the floor, he started to tickle his son, to the point he couldn't breathe and was begging for forgiveness.

''Got ya there, kid. Now go to bed, it's almost ten-thirty.''

His answer was a big, dazzling smile, even bigger than earlier at the water park. ''Good night daddy'' Rogue softly said while he hugged his father. At that moment, Gajeel knew that he loved his son no matter what, and that his son loved him back.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long day of grocery shopping, cleaning and cooking, everything was finally ready. The table was set, the house was sparkling and the supper was patiently waiting on the stove. Rogue was (forcibly) taking care of Gajeel appearance, brushing his hair and handing him a pair of clean trousers and a plain white shirt.

Even if Gajeel was scowling and muttering curses under his breathe, deep inside, he was really glad for his son to help him. It also relieved him knowing that Rogue wanted him and Levy together. Rogue was intelligent, he knew that if his father and the blue-hair woman would formed a couple, it would meant that she would be his new-mother. It didn't bother him at all, in fact, he was waiting for it as much as his father did, because he really cherished Levy.

''There, ya all set old man. Don't forget to be polite toward Miss Levy!'' The young boy said while his father was checking himself in the full-length mirror. ''Hey, I know that, don't act like my mother, brat!'' the grown man replied, slightly annoyed. ''Anyway, they should arrived in a few minutes.''

.

.

.

Thirty minutes has passed, and they still weren't there. Both boys were growing worried, wondering what was taking them so long. Gajeel was especially restless, knowing that Levy and Wendy would never be this late, and that if something would have come up, she would have called him.

He didn't want to believe it, but something must have happened.

''Ok, that's it! I'm going to check on them, stay here Rogue.'' To his surprise, the kid didn't argue and simply looked at him as he passed through the door, leather jacket in hand.

He quickly crossed the street and hurriedly climb the stairs leading to the front door four-by-four. He was about to knock when he notice that the door was slightly open, sending dread cursing through his rigid body.

Instinctively knowing something was wrong, he silently slipped inside the house, darkness welcoming him as no lights were on. Once his eyes adjust, he could guess the outlines of furniture laying on the floor like they have been thrown, broken glass and ripped paper wall. The room was a complete mess. Straining his ears, he could even hear muffled sobbing and whimpers.

Panic set in.

He ran as fast as he could to the only source of light, which was coming from the main room. When he arrived, his crimson eyes widen at the horrible sight in front of him and raw fury flared trough him.

 **I love cliff-hangers, don't I? Hope you will (very) patiently waiting for the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
